The Mitchell Sisters
by evanessascence
Summary: Ronnie is devastated after Danielle's Death but can it be that there are other things she has to worry about and what does newcomer Christy have to do with the Mitchell sisters. Please review
1. Chapter 1

The time was nearing 9 o'clock in the morning. Christy was glad the train journey was nearly over. She was looking for her father and knew this is where she would find him. He had recently remarried and she was worried why he hadn't been in touch. Ever since her mother died he was supposed to look after her but instead he just dumped her in a private school. For the first year it was okay but she got bored and started breaking rules. She had been expelled … the school phoned him but they couldn't reach him at their house so Christy lied that he wasn't very good with phones and asked for a taxi. They were reluctant to let her go at first but she persuaded them.

One trick she learned from her father, how to manipulate people. That was three months ago. Since then Christy had stayed with her best friends both separated from their families. Christy was paying for most things she had inherited all of her mothers money and her father was paying her £300 a month. She smiled yeah _paying_ her. Paying her to stay away like the inconvenience she was.

Her mother had her when she was only 19 and raised her without her father. He knew about her of course, he paid his half but rarely visited when she was a child she was happier that he stayed away. She enjoyed getting the money at least she still had something of his But for the last 3 months he stopped even paying the £300, was he saving up for his Big wedding that she hadn't been invited too _bet his new bride doesn't even know about me_.

"Now Approaching Watford East" As the train slowed Christy got up from her seat remembering what her goal was – To find Archie Mitchell and demand the money he owed her.

********************

Roxy woke with a start. She turned to see Ronnie sitting on the other side of the bed already feeding Amy.

"Hey isn't that my job" Roxy joked smiling.

"Well you were sleeping on the job" Ronnie shot back

Roxy sat up, grabbed the pillow next to her and proceeded to hit Ronnie over the head with it.

"Oi you, must I remind you that I'm holding your daughter" Ronnie said as she dodged another pillow attack.

"Alright well, I can take it from here" Roxy said holding her arms out

"Okay there you go" Ronnie gave Amy to Roxy then went to leave.

"Hey where you going" Roxy shouted

Ronnie turned looking to the floor then met with Roxy's eyes. Roxy looked at her sister then realised that her sister was actually fully dressed even though it was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"I'm just popping out" Ronnie answered "is that ok"

Roxy was used to this Ronnie went out a lot now after Danielle's Death. Roxy learned it was best to leave her to it.

"Yeah course" Roxy said smiling warmly

Ronnie returned the smile then left

**************************************

Christy walked along the unfamiliar road. She then panicked realising she didn't know what her father's address was only that he lived somewhere in Albert square. She walked along mouth open looking up at the sky. She then heard someone beep the horn behind her.

She turned to see a brown haired woman with an annoyed expression on her face. "Hey you, get off the bloody road you idiot".

Christy put her hands up "am sorry" she said apologetically she then moved over to the pavement.

The woman looked at her again "yeah well you will be if you end up dead" shouted the woman angrily Then she drove away leaving Christy speechless

_No wonder dad came here, he fits just in_. Christy looked ahead noticing the Market stalls just setting up. She knew that someone in that market would be able to tell her where her father was.

**************************

As soon as Ronnie Got out of the Vic she breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since Danielle died all she got were sympathetic looks and people trying to help her. She tried once a day to get away from everyone.

She looked around trying to decide where to go first. She decided the park, _nice place to start._

She crossed the road towards the path but then turned to face the Vic again. She had the urging feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around but then by instinct she looked towards the second floor window. Roxy stood holding Amy looking at Ronnie.

Ronnie waved then turned towards the park again.

*******************************

Christy walked along what seemed to be the main street of the market. She realised she really needed to know where her father is so she could get out as soon as possible.

A man in a suit passed closely to her. "Em... Excuse me" she called to him. The man turned he had dark hair and brown eyes. A strong athletic build which left Christy stunned.

"Yeah" replied the Man. Christy looked him up and down _damn he's hot _

"I don't suppose…" she laughed "you know where I could find the Mitchells"

The man laughed "yeah as a matter of fact I'm quite friendly with them. All the Mitchells live in The Queen Victoria, it's a pub just at the end of this road" the man answered pointing in the direction of the pub.

"Thank you Mr. …" Christy replied. "Branning Jack". "Well thank you jack" Christy replied smiling

"Well I'll see you later" jack said as he walked away. Christy watched him walk away. Smiling to herself Then she felt someone come up behind her.

"You got no chance luv" said the cheeky voice. Christy turned to see a black haired girl in her twenty's with a low cut top and short skirt facing her.

"What?" Christy replied innocently. "Don't act all innocent with me luv, you got no chance with Jack Branning" said the girl slyly.

"I don't have a…" Christy started but the girl interrupted "well you're a bit too young for him for a start anyway and he's got a daughter two actually one's like 12 or something, so how old are you 16 at the most" the girl was a loudmouth and Christy could tell. "I'M 15 actually and who the hell are you anyways" Christy shouted back aggressively. The girl looked at her shocked "Am Stacey Slater you better watch out if you wanna keep that pretty face you little ginger nut freak" Stacey spat back.

That was the final straw Christy went to punch Stacey but was stopped by a smaller woman.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the woman looked Christy up and down "Stacey go get me a cuppa" demanded the woman.

_Great two seconds in a place and already I'm starting fights no wonder I got throw out of school._ Stacey adjusted herself then left obediently. "Thank you" Christy whispered. "Don't thank me I did that for her sake, didn't want her to have a run in with the old bill it's bad for business" the woman shouted at Christy

"Now you stay away from my granddaughter or you'll have me, Mo Harris to deal with" Mo threatened. "Fine" Christy walked away. Glad to be out of that situation she toward the Queen vic.

********************************

Ronnie sat down on the park bench and wondered if Roxy was still watching her. She tried to steal a glance in that direction luckily Roxy had moved on.

She turned back towards the centre of the park. She was lost in her own thoughts as She fiddled with her locket subconsciously.

********************************************

Christy stood right outside of The Queen Vic. She knew that all she had to do was go in and ask for the money. _Yeah cause that sounds real great, very mature and not at all gold digging_. Other thoughts invaded her head as well like what else was she gonna say_, I came because I missed you dad, how's your new wife? Can I be part of your new life dad? Yeah right._

Christy decided that she should go think about it first she was getting very nervous.

She turned to see a park. _Good there must be a bench in there so I can sit down and try to calm myself_

**********************************

Ronnie sat alone with herself then she looked at the large tree in the middle of the park. She remembered that winters day when she helped Danielle get away from those drunken men who were annoying her. She smiled when she remembered how grateful Danielle was.

Silent tears trickled down Ronnie's Face. She was so lost in that moment that she never noticed the dark shadow that casted over her.

"is this seat taken?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments they were awesome. Here's Chapter 2**

Chapter 2

Ronnie turned to see a pale girl with Red hair and dark eyes face her. "Ehh…nnNo" Ronnie stuttered. Then quickly wiped away her tears

Christy sat down next to Ronnie.

They both avoided each others gaze. Ronnie looked at the girl. She was dressed in black from head to toe. From her Black zipper to her black converse shoes. She wore a black shoulder bag as if she were going somewhere. Ronnie could see several necklace fastenings around her neck but the actual necklaces were hidden within her jumper.

Christy tried to avoid Ronnie's eyes but also try to look towards her. She finally looked at her full in the face and was surprised when she saw Ronnie looking back at her. The two stared at each other for a moment then darted their eyes away quickly.

Ronnie looked towards the ground then noticed Christy's hands they were shaking uncontrollably. Christy also wondered about Ronnie. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Finally they both plucked up the courage.

"Are you Ok?" they said in unison. Christy laughed "I'm fine, are you" Ronnie was quite surprised by this girl's sudden friendliness it wasn't everyday you meet a teenager with like this girl. "I'm fine I just em… yawned" Ronnie said trying to be convincing. "Yawned huh OK?" Christy said rolling her eyes. "What about you, you're shaking like a leaf!" Ronnie accused. "I'm going to see my father today, I just haven't seen him in a ..While" Christy said looking away. "Do you two not get on". Christy shuffled insecurely "no we get along ok, He just doesn't visit a lot" never more like Christy thought.

Ronnie knew this girl's position all to well. "Why aren't you going to see him straight away" Ronnie questioned. Christy turned to look in the other direction. "Because I haven't got a good enough reason" Christy whispered. "What reason does a Daughter need to see her father" Ronnie shouted. "One that doesn't involve me feeling weak and nondependent" Christy snapped back. "Sorry" Christy said ducking her head. "You seem quite strong to me" Ronnie replied.

"Thanks" Christy added.

"I'm Christine by the way, but everyone just calls me Christy" Christy said offering her hand.

Ronnie laughed "And am Veronica but everyone just calls me Ronnie". The two shook hands happily.

"oh crap" Christy exclaimed "I need to go, you didn't see me ok" Christy got up quickly from the bench and started walking out of the park towards the neighbouring houses. leaving Ronnie puzzled. "Oi Christy Get back here"

Christy turned to see her best friend Sarah staring at her with her hands on her hips. "What do you want" Christy shouted at her the venom dripping from her words. "I won't let you do this" Sarah said walking towards her. "Not your choice" Christy said as she started walking towards Sarah slowly. "I won't let you go to him, so he can just leave you broken and hurt"

Ronnie was confused by what these two teenage girls were talking about. She just tried to think about Danielle but something was stopping her. "He won't he's My DAD" Christy cried to her. "HE'S DONE IT BEFORE" Sarah screamed at her. "So" Christy whispered under her breath. "What you gonna say to him, have you even thought this through" Sarah screamed walking even more closer to Christy. "yes I'm going to ask for the money he owes me" Christy backed towards the large tree in the middle of the park. " Very cool Not at all money grabbing" Sarah shouted quicking the speed towards Christy. "I Have nothing else to say" Christy said running around the tree away from sarah. " I am not letting you do this, I should have known, you've been acting werid ever since that guy told you he remarried.

Ronnie perked her ears up more at the word "remarried" and tried to focus on the ongoing game of cat and mouse going on in front of her. "Well I had to know, I NEED to know" Christy shouted behind her still running. "I won't let you go near him I just won't" sarah shouted in front of her still storming after Christy. "What you gonna do? Drag me home" Christy questioned. "yeah I might" Sarah said then stopped waiting for Christy to smack into her.

Then Christy shouting behind her "I'd like to see you try" ran right into Sarah. "quite easy" Sarah replied grabbing Christy by the hood and forcing her out of the park. Ronnie watched the struggle half standing from her seat. Christy managed to break free then ran towards the vic. "he's in here, gonna try stop me" Christy edged towards the Vic. " when are you gonna get it into your head Christy, Your Father, Archie Mitchell DOES NTO LOVE YOU"

Ronnie heard those words and even her father's name made her blood boil. "Archie Mitchell's Your Father?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What" Christy said puzzled. Ronnie moved quickly to the park gates. "Is Archie Mitchell your Father" Ronnie repeated. "What's it to you" Sarah shouted to her. Ronnie's eyes darted to Sarah "I wasn't talking to you" Ronnie said angrily. Christy looked toward Ronnie "but what is it to do with you?" Christy said still very confused. "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION" Ronnie shouted. "Yes HE is my father" Christy said very slowly. Sarah looked back and forth between Ronnie and Christy then slowly edged toward Christy. Ronnie was finding this hard to believe "Describe him" Ronnie said to Christy. " …well he's old now so he's got like grey hair, dark eyes, but he's still quite active for his age" Christy said. Ronnie's head dipped she couldn't believe that she was actually standing across from what might be her baby sister.

"How old is your dad Christy" Sarah whispered. "He's em…" Ronnie looked up and watched as the girl struggled to figure out how old their father was. "I don't know 50... 60 or something". "Christy... I need you to come with me it's important" Ronnie said while walking towards Christy and Sarah. "WHY! Is he dead" Christy shouted. "No he's not dead" _although I wish he was _Ronnie thought. Sarah started looking around her surroundings preparing herself for what she knew would come next. "Please it's very important" Ronnie beckoned walking still ever closer to Christy. "No I don't know you" Christy said sharply shuffling to the side with Sarah. "It's About your dad" Ronnie said trying to convince Christy to come with her walking still closer to Christy they were so close now that Ronnie could reach her if she out stretched her hand.

"LEG IT" cried Christy. She and Sarah sprinted off round the corner. _I always knew they'd be a day were those jogging sessions would pay off _Ronnie thought then sprinted off behind them. Sarah had lost where Christy had run to; all she knew was she had ran into the park just in front of her. Then she was suddenly grabbed into the bushes, she went to scream but the person's hands covered her mouth quickly. "SHHH! It's me, Christy" Christy Whispered. Christy let go of Sarah. "Who was she and why the hell are we hiding in a bush" Sarah said annoyed. "because she'…Shh" Christy stopped talking suddenly and crouched down. Sarah turned to see Ronnie walking a few feet away from the bush, looking for them. Both Sarah and Christy waited until they were sure she was out the park to get out of the bush. "I told you it was a bad idea looking for your dad, look where it's landed us" Sarah said smugly.

"What are we going to do now" Christy said. "We need a way out of here or a place to hide I suppose" Sarah replied. "Yeah well do you have any suggestions how to get us out of here" Christy said annoyed. Sarah thought about it for a minute then she saw something in the distance. A ginger haired boy was walking in their direction. Christy followed her eyes "you have got to be kidding me, this is not the time for a holiday romance" Christy shouted. "No but he does have a house here doesn't he" Sarah said. Then Adjusted her skirt and Skipped over to the boy "Hi am Sarah and me and my friend Christy over there have a problem and need to someplace to hang out for a few hours" Sarah said talking like a baby. "Alright suppose you could come to my place and hang for a while, Am Jay By the way" Jay said toughly. "Jay eh, well thank you for your help" Sarah said pretending to blush. Christy rolled her eyes she was used to Sarah acting like this. "Well we better get going then" Jay said. Sarah turned round to see Christy standing with her arms folded, she gave her the thumbs up then followed Jay.

Ronnie Ran up the stairs in the Vic. "Roxy, Roxy RRROXYYY" Ronnie shouted in desperation. "OI what is it you, I just got Amy down" Roxy said stepping out her room. "Roxy there is some pretty big news I need to tell you" Ronnie said. "Ronnie I already know you're secretly the ice queen" Roxy whispered then walked into the kitchen. "Roxy I'm Serious, Where's Aunty Peg" Ronnie asked walking into the kitchen after. "I'm right 'ere, what's wrong Ronnie?". "I think you two better sit down"

Sarah and Christy were walking upstairs in jay's house. "You need to keep quiet other people live with me; my room is just to the left there". "Thank you very much" Sarah said and smiled at Jay. Sarah and Christy went into the room and sat on jay's bed. "So what are you guys hiding from" Jay asked closing the door. "If we told you, we'd have to kill you" Sarah said smiling flirtatiously. "What about you" jay said talking to Christy. "What about me" Christy said. "Well what are you doing here" Jay said. "WHAT!!" they all heard someone say. "em wait here" Jay said.

"He has another Daughter and he never told us!" Roxy shouted. "Yes and she's here in Watford looking for him" Ronnie said. "What are we gonna do? He's not here" Roxy said

"We need to get her back" Ronnie said . "But Ronnie love what if she doesn't want to come back here" Peggy said. "THEN WE'LL MAKE HER COME BACK She needs to cause if she doesn't th..then we'll lose her forever" Ronnie said nearly in tears.

Christy Heard that voice and her eyes darted to Sarah strait away. "We need to get out of here" Said Christy getting up from the bed and leaving the room.

"We will find her Ronnie I promise" Roxy said holding Ronnie's hand. A rush of feet went past outside in the hall. Roxy quickly got up to see who it was.

Roxy opened the door to see Sarah and Christy about to run down the stairs but stop when they saw Roxy they stopped.

"So what one of you to is Christy" said Roxy


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I left you guys hanging hope you like this chapter.**

"I am" said Sarah stepping forward. Christy stared at her. Sarah Turned to Christy and shot her daggers. "Thank you" Christy whispered then ran downstairs. Ronnie quickly came to the door just as Christy ran away. "That's not her, that's her friend" Ronnie shouted. "Well I'll be seeing you" Sarah said as she turned to walk down the stairs. "OI where do you think your going" Roxy said grabbing Sarah's t-shirt. "I'm leaving, you don't want me you want her!"

Sarah Screamed. "yeah but you might just be able to help us find her" Roxy said viscously.

Christy was outside the vic. working out a plan she knew that she had to get out of Watford and quick, but she didn't know where to go. The tube would be the first place they would look so she would have to find an alternative way to get out. She started to head back towards the path towards the bridge.

Roxy threw Sarah in the living room. "You can't keep me here" Sarah shouted "it's illegal you can't keep me here". Roxy entered the room with Ronnie following close behind her. "Just tell us where she would go; it's very important that we find her" Ronnie said. "Why?, Listen, whatever Archie's done it has nothing to do with her" Sarah screamed. Roxy looked towards the floor and Ronnie couldn't hold her anger in any longer. "IT'S EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HER. HE NEVER EVEN TOLD US SHE WAS BORN, OUR OWN SISTER" Ronnie Screamed. Sarah looked at Ronnie very shocked.

Christy turned around at the bridge and thought about running back. _She'd never forgive me._ Christy then walked on and turned the corner to see a Shiny Black motorbike. _The perfect Getaway vehicle._

Sarah sat on the couch. "So you're her sister's then?" Sarah said confused. "Yes we are her sisters, so now you understand why we must find her" Roxy answered. Sarah thought for a minute "No! I'm not telling you 'cause we you might be just like her Father" Sarah shouted. "We aren't, please we really need to find her" Roxy pleaded "if we were like her dad, would we be looking for her" Ronnie said. "Sarah Please, She doesn't even know she has family" Roxy pleaded again. Sarah looked down "point taken" Sarah replied. Roxy moved to sit down next to Sarah "Where is she then?" Roxy asked her eyes pleading. "She'll try to get out of Watford, I don't know where she went" Sarah replied breathing shakily. "Really! Well we've just wasted 10 minutes trying to get an actual location from her and she doesn't even know where Christy is! Am gonna go to the tube she's properly got the train" Ronnie shouted and turned to run out the door. "She won't go to the tube" Sarah shouted "…she knows that you'll look there first" Sarah said "THEN WHERE THE 'ELL ARE WE GONNA FIND 'ER" Ronnie screamed. "I don't know, best get your car and spin around the blocks a couple of times" Sarah said smugly. "I'll deal with you later" Ronnie whispered before running out the door.

Christy approached The Motorbike. She moved around the Bike as if it was a horse. She looked to the left of her. No one. Then the same to the right. No one. She reached into the front of pocket of her bag. There she found a small pack of screwdrivers that she had got the Christmas Last year. _I always knew they would come in handy. _Christy started by trying to get the metal that was next to the starter engine away so she could work with the wires. She managed to get the metal away and was about to fiddle with the wires but stopped when she saw two shadows cast over her. She turned to see two police officers. "What you doing there then" Christy opened her mouth to speak but the other police officer cut her off. "looks like hotwiring" . The police officers looked at her. "It's not what it looks like" Christy muttered. "How many times have we heard that, oh I was just tinkering, sorry luv your nicked" the police officer said "No, she's right it's not what it looks like" Christy heard someone said. Christy and the police officers turned to see Ronnie walk over to them. "And who might you be" asked one of the two officers.

"I'm her sister" Ronnie replied


	5. Chapter 5

**If your still reading thank you. I really appreciate it but guys please review.**

Christy just stared at Ronnie completely Shocked. She searched her mind for reasons how this could be true. "Her sister eh? Well you can maybe explain why she's hotwiring Motorbikes" A police officer said slyly. "She was fixing it for me" Ronnie replied calmly glancing over to Christy who was still silent and looking down at her feet. "It's yours then, I'm sorry but we're going to have to confirm that…I hope you understand, it just sounds a bit suspicious" The police officer said.

"No I understand, I have the keys if it would help, Officer…" Ronnie said waiting for the officer to finish her sentence. "I'm sorry we can't except the keys as proof of ownership we need official documents and I am Officer Mc Call and my partner is Officer Swift" Officer Mc Call replied. " Well you can't you just put it in the computer the number plate, it's registered to A Veronica Mitchell and here" Ronnie went into her pocket and found her purse then handed Officer Mc Call her drivers licence "here" . "Everything seems to be in order here, just stay here with officer swift while I go and run it through the computer" officer Mc call said as he departed.

Christy went and sat down on the steps near the houses. _My sister, No she can't be, maybe she's just protecting me, Dad never told me, but he is old enough to have children her age_. Christy held her head in her hands gripping her hair. Ronnie stared at her from where she stood; it was still hard to imagine that this girl, this teenager was actually her baby sister. "Is she going to be Ok" Officer Swift asked suddenly. Ronnie at Officer Swift then back to Christy "Yes she's stronger than she looks" Ronnie said then she smiled. Christy was a Mitchell and naturally Mitchell's were strong. "Well Ms Mitchell seems you were telling the truth, here's your licence back" officer Mc Call said while handing her the driver's license. "Have A good day" officer swift added. Both officers left. Leaving Ronnie and Christy alone.

Christy saw Ronnie approach the stairs and ducked her head under more. Ronnie just sat next to her at the other end of the stair. Christy eventually sat up straight. "Thank you" she whispered. Ronnie looked at her sadly "It's Ok". "When you s..said you were my Sister did you mean it or where you just saying that to stop me getting arrested" Christy asked her voice shaking. "yes I am your sister, seems we have a father in common" Ronnie said smiling. Christy laughed nervously. "he never told me I had a sister" Christy said unable to look at Ronnie. "I know he didn't tell me or Roxy either" Ronnie said still staring at Christy. "Roxy?" Christy said looking towards Ronnie but managing to avoid her eyes. "Yeah she's our other sister, I have a feeling you'll like her, She has a baby girl called Amy" Ronnie said. "That's great" Christy said trying to sound pleased. Ronnie looked at her then at her hands. She was scratching hr left hand repeatedly and it was going red. Ronnie moved over and took Christy's right hand away from her left hand to stop her scratching herself to pieces. Christy just sat and watched her do it then looked in Ronnie's eyes for the first time since she found out that they were sisters.

She darted her eyes away quickly. "Hey it's Ok, am not gonna hurt you" Ronnie said turning Christy's face around to face her again with her finger. "I'm not scared of you, aren't you like scared of me, how the 'ell can you be so cool about this, I just nearly stole your bike" Christy screamed. "It doesn't matte you're my sister and family matters…above everything" Ronnie shouted back.

"I…I" Christy stuttered then looked down. "I don't know what you want me to do; it's been a while since I did the whole 'family' thing". "just come with me back to the Vic and we'll talk it through" Ronnie said offering a hand. "Alright" Christy said walking over to Ronnie. "Let's go"

***********************

Sarah and Roxy sat facing each other. They both sat and glared at each other. "You got a problem or something" Roxy said sourly. "No you" Sarah shot back smirking. "I might do in a minute if you don't stop staring at me" Roxy said gritting her teeth. "Stop staring at me then or I'll…" Sarah said. "Sarah calm down" Christy said walking into the room with her arms folded.

"Your back then? D'ya know that em.. Well You have More family now" Sarah asked. "Yeah let's just say I got quite a shock" Christy replied. Ronnie entered the room and went to stand behind Roxy. Both parties stared for a moment. Then Ronnie broke the silence. "So I guess we need to talk" Ronnie said. She then moved to sit down. Christy mirrored her actions.

All four were silent until Christy spoke up. "Why don't we start with the basics" Christy said.

"I'm Christine Sampson.". "No your not, your dad changed your name when your mam died" Sarah said. "So…I wish to be known as Christine Sampson" Christy said in a disapproved tone. "Okay…" Sarah said rolling her eyes then looking at Ronnie and Roxy. "What me!" Roxy said confused. "yeah" Christy replied. " emmm… Roxanne Mitchell, 30 got a baby girl named Amy who's 6 months, and that's 'bout it" Roxy said then stared at Ronnie. "What I've to go as well?" Ronnie said looking at everybody who just nodded their heads. "Okay…. Veronica Mitchell, 35. own a Club in Watford" Ronnie said. "My turn again then I suppose" said Christy. "I just turned 15, I live with Sarah and Megan in a flat at the other side of London and I got Expelled from school three months ago" Christy said.

Ronnie and Roxy looked at Christy. "Well that was Crap" Sarah exclaimed. "What?" Christy said. "Well we don't know anything about what their like personality wise and vice versa"

"Why is that important?" Christy said rolling her eyes. "No she does have a point" Ronnie said. "We don't know anything about each other". "Well what do you wanna know about me" Christy said. "When did you last see dad" Roxy said before even Ronnie could speak. "Six months ago" Christy said. "Do you live with him?" Ronnie asked. "No I don't and I'm nothing like him so can we please just stop..." Christy started. "Yes you are" Ronnie said. Christy looked at her shocked.

"You have his eyes and when people talk about something you don't want them to talk about, you tense up" Ronnie stated. Christy glared at her intensely. "But fortunately We both share that inherited trait of our father" Ronnie said then smiled at her. "So are you guys, like married or anything" Christy said. "No we're single" Ronnie stated. "And I'm loving it" Roxy added pulling a cheeky grin.

"That's great" Christy said smiling then looking around. "we best be getting back". "why don't you stay the night" Ronnie said quickly. "Honestly?" Christy said pulling a face. "yeah then we can talk more tomorrow, cause even I'm getting tired" Ronnie said very cheerfully. "alright then?" Christy said unconvincingly.

"well I better go call Meg and tell her we won't be home tonight" Christy said grabbing Sarah and walking out the room. "Well she seems nice enough" Roxy said. "Yeah but I can't help thinking she's hiding stuff" Ronnie whispered. "yeah well, she only just met us today she's hardly gonna spill her heart to us is she?" Roxy whispered back. "yeah I suppose" Ronnie said.

"so you staying here then tonight" Sarah asked. "yeah, but here's £70 theirs a B&B down the road go and book into it, I don't want you to be feeling awkwarder than you already do" Chrsity said stuffing the £70 into Sarah's hand. "alright, but are you gonna be okay?" Sarah said. "yeah just stop worrying about me" Christy said. "Bye" Sarah said as she turned and ran back down the stairs. Christy turned toward the Living room door sighed then entered the living room again.

"Sarah's gonna stay in the B&B tonight doesn't wanna put you both out" Christy explained. "well their was Room anyway" Roxy replied. "No it's Ok" Christy argued. "Alright then" . "you'll be sleeping on the couch is that alright" Ronnie replied. "Yeah sure" Christy said feeling a bit disorientated about how fast this was moving.

"it's just fine" Christy said sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next morning Ronnie woke and turned around in her bed. Roxy was already up and Amy was out of her crib. She rose from her bed and walked into the kitchen. Roxy was feeding Amy who was sat on one of her knees. "Hey! How are you this s'morning" Ronnie asked Roxy. "Am Alright" Roxy replied. "And hello you, how is Amy eh…how is Amy" Ronnie said in a high pitched voice shaking Amy's little hand. "Yeah she's all right when she isn't windging for milk" Roxy replied. "What about Christy is she up yet?" Ronnie asked. "No she's still sleeping, I popped my head in a minute ago" Roxy said.

The two sisters turned their heads when they heard someone bound up stairs. Sarah bounded into the kitchen got a seat for herself then grabbed some toast. "Well done guys, Am starving". Sarah threw her head back and looked at the ceiling and then took some bites of her toast. Ronnie and Roxy looked at her gobsmacked. Sarah stopped staring at the ceiling and registered the shocked look on their faces. "Oh I know, the Bloody B&B didn't even have straightners and I had to pay for my shower, I mean in this day in age" Sarah said dumbfounded. "isn't the point in B&B so that you don't just get a bed you also get a breakfast as well" Roxy asked sourly.

"Well Yeah except I came over to see Christy, and I thought you'd be human and eat breakfast" Sarah said smiling slyly. "Well you should have phoned first or something cause Christy ain't up yet!" Roxy Said angrily. "is she not?" Sarah said then made a face. "Why you making faces like that for" Ronnie asked suspiciously. "Well, it's just that even after an all night party, Christy is always first up and with the revelations that were made yesterday, She's properly been up most part of the night" Sarah stated. "Yeah well I just checked on her and she's asleep" Roxy said cheekily. "Are you sure?" Sarah said getting up and going into the hall. Ronnie and Roxy exchanged a glance then roxy put Amy in her chair and followed Sarah.

Sarah opened the Living Room door slightly. Thankfully it didn't make any noise. Sarah tiptoed in then turned and beckoned Ronnie and Roxy to follow. The sisters stared for a moment then Ronnie took Charge walking into the living room first. Sarah bent over the Couch where Christy was "Sleeping". Christy was facing in the other direction which just made this easier. Sarah grabbed the covers around Christy then whipped them off and grabbed Christy by the arm and pulled her up. Christy tried to act as if she had just woke up but it was obvious when she sat their showered, with new clothes in and with the iPod in her ears.

Christy removed the Ipod from her ears. "What is it Sarah?" Christy said annoyed. " I Told you she wasn't sleeping" Sarah said smugly. "Ok you caught me I'm not sleeping, But why are we waking me up now" Christy Said confused. Ronnie and Roxy looked at one another then to Christy and both shrugged. "I need your Straightners!" Sarah announced. Christy jerked her dead back. "I don't have my straightners with me!" Christy shouted. "Don't lie to me" Sarah said. "Sarah why won't you get it into your thick skull, I Don't Have My Straightners" Christy screamed getting to her feet. "Really so if I look in your bag, I won't find them in there" Sarah said edging towards the Bag. "Sarah "That" Bag has personal items in it" Christy said trying to manipulate Sarah. Sarah and Christy stood towards each other for a minute. Sarah moved first grabbing the bag and unzipping it. Christy jumped into her and tried to grab the bag off Sarah. "I got them, I got them, let go of me" Sarah Screamed. Christy stood up. "I'm gonna go put Amy down shout me if they start fighting again" Roxy whispered to Ronnie who was still watching the amusing scene in front of her.

"why do you keep lying" Sarah asked. "Because you keep demanding" Christy said. "well can I use them?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, take the whole bag though, theirs some clothes I haven't wore yet so you can wear them. oh and here's a tenor go and but coffee from that Café and a few maggies" Christy said. Sarah stared at Christy. "Well now" Christy said. Sarah left the room obediently

"You give her money to live? Have you even got any money left" Ronnie asked. "Of course I have plenty of money left, I inherited a lot after my mum died" Christy replied. She Walked to the couch and sat down. She then stared forward thinking about her mum she then smiled. Ronnie noticed her half grin and went and sat down next to her. "Was she nice, your mum" . Christy smiled "The Best, says I was the best thing that ever happened to her, don't see why though". "You're not that bad". Christy smiled "you've only known me for a day give or take". "And for that day you've been quite cool even when you were freaking out". "Can you blame me? I found out I two sisters who are in like early thirties and a niece who I really haven't met yet". Christy then stopped and looked at Ronnie. "You will meet Amy but Roxy's just put her down to sleep". "I know, there's just so many people in my family I don't know" Christy said shrugging. Ronnie smiled at her.

"Well this must be Christy" Christy and Ronnie both turned quickly to see Peggy with a shy Ben behind her. "em… yeah" Christy replied. "Well how are you Darling?" Peggy said moving forward wit Ben in toll. "I'm fine, Thank you" Christy said smiling. "Oh god I forgot to introduce myself I'm your aunt Peggy and this is my grandson Ben" Peggy said. "None of us Mitchell's would survive without Peggy she's like the head Mitchell" Ronnie explained. "I understand" Christy said laughing. "Where do you stay" Ben asked politely. "Other Side of London share a flat with my friends" Christy said smiling at Ben. "That is so cool! I wanna go live with my friends" Ben exclaimed. "trust me Ben, it's just like living with family after a while, plus I'm not meant to have a flat cause I'm to young so I need someone else to pay the rent, so after a while it get's complicated so I would just stay here, with your Gran and cousins" Christy said smiling. "Well I think you'll fit in just fine with us Mitchell's" Peggy said warmly. "come on! I need to introduce you to the square" . Peggy walked out the room. Ben stood for a moment. "She's gonna well embarrass you" he then ran from the room and downstairs. Christy looked at Ronnie. "What is she gonna do to me?" . Ronnie stood up and put her hands on Christy's shoulders And led her downstairs.

When the two reached the bar Peggy and Ben were already there. Ronnie let go of Christy and went to stand next to Roxy who was serving drinks at the other side of the bar. Sarah came into the pub. "Okay Christy got that coffee, and magazines and here's your bag" Sarah walked over to the bar and gave Christy the stuff over the bar. "Thanks". "Coffee Darling we got lots of that upstairs you didn't have to buy any of this stuff" Peggy said. "She's a coffee snob, goes out every morning to star bucks for the morning coffee" Sarah said smugly. "well it is on the corner of our street, I might as well" Christy objected. "Anyway " Peggy said. She rang the bell behind the bar. "Everybody can I have your attention please, I have an announcement to make".Christy looked at her sisters scared, they just laughed. "The Mitchell family has a new arrival. This is Archie's youngest daughter, Christine" Peggy grabbed Christy and shoved her in front. Christy just smiled nervously. The whole Vic started buzzing with this new knowledge. "I shoulda know" Shouted Stacey Slater approaching the bar. "I shoulda know you were a Mitchell, I knew there was something I didn't like about you, from the moment I saw you, well know this" Stacey said pointing her finger at Christy. "Us Slater's don't get on well with your kind, at all". Ronnie and Roxy started moving towards Christy. "Well at least you ain't hiding behind your Nan like you did the last time" . "What you say?" Stacey's eyes narrowed "what you say to me" Stacey repeated angryly "I said at least you'd didn't hide behind your Nan like you did last time" Christy repeated. Ronnie and Roxy were at their sister's side. "Well I should have known straight away that you were these two's sister, your all after the same people". With that Stacey left.

The Vic was silent after her departure. "What she meaning by that?" Sarah piped up. "You're all after the same people". "I don't know or care for that matter, she has issues" Christy said. "She's always been a mouthy mare that one just watch her, right" Roxy said. "Okay, I'm gonna go put this stuff up stairs".

When Christy arrive up stairs Amy was crying. Christy dropped her bag and entered Roxy's room. "awww come here" Christy picked up Amy. "Come on what's wrong" Christy carried Amy into the living room. "Aww what's wrong" Christy checked to see if Amy needed a nappy change. "Thank god, for that" Christy said. "em let's see" Christy panicked. She rocked Amy back and forth then sang "em.. The sun is sleeping quietly, once upon a century, Wistful oceans calm and red, Ardent Caresses laid to rest" Christy looked at Amy who had stopped crying and now sat staring up at her. "oh em…for my dreams I hold my life, for wishes I behold my night, the truth at the end of time, losing faith may surprise" Christy continued to sing.

Ronnie and Roxy walked quietly up stairs. "I could have sworn I heard Amy crying" Roxy said shaking her head. "Yeah me to". They reached the top of the stairs when Ronnie put a hand up. "Do you hear singing" . They moved towards the door of the Living room to see Christy rocking Amy gently while singing a song they'd never heard before. Ronnie couldn't help smiling. Roxy done the same.

When Christy was sure that Amy was asleep she stood up and left to put her into her crib. She got to the door and was shocked to see her sisters standing at the door looking at her. "I'm sorry she just woke up and I didn't know what to do" Christy half whispered. "It's okay just put her back in her cot" Christy turned and done what she was told. She came out of Roxy's room. Roxy ran up to Christy and cuddled her tightly. "oww okay, Roxy your crushing me" . "Sorry it's just YOU are a total life saver" Roxy let go of Christy and playfully put one arm around her neck. "how did you do that, she screams for like a half hour with me, you must be a natural or something" . "I've never had to sing to a baby before, I didn't know what to do she just kept screaming, so I just started singing and she stopped crying" . Roxy and Christy moved into the living room still in this arm-neck lock. "you can baby sit for me whenever you want". Ronnie watched her two younger sister's fooling around playfully. She remembered the time she saw Danielle singing to Amy she too had 'the gift'.

"you alright Ron you're very quiet" Roxy looked at Ronnie who was standing at the door smiling absently. "yeah, I'm fine, just away miles away". Roxy laughed " I best be going to help aunty peg down the stairs". Roxy left the room but then grabbed Ronnie by the arm "you alright?" Roxy whispered "yeah I'm fine honest" Ronnie whispered back. "alright then" roxy let go of Ronnie and walked downstairs. Ronnie walked into the living room to see Christy looking out of the window. Then Christy's phone rang. She groaned looked at the screen and switched it off. "isn't the point of a phone so you answer it" Ronnie questioned. "It's my Other best friend, Hannah, she'll want to know where I am, Sarah was supposed to phone her last night, properly to scared to". Christy moved over and sat on the armchair. "Won't she be worried?". Christy rolled her eyes. "Ever since she got pregnant, she's been treating me and Sarah like two little kids, and she's only a year older than us" . "She's only a year older than you and she's pregnant" Ronnie thought about how young she was when she had Danielle. "yeah her and her boyfriend have been kinda shaky ever since but he does help out, her hormones are on overdrive though, the slightest thing and she just bursts out crying, me and Sarah go to parties whenever we can so we don't have to go back" Christy said sadly. "maybe she's went into labour?" Ronnie said. "no way, if she went into labour I would have ten people calling me, she's due in two weeks" . " She know what she's having yet?" . "she doesn't wanna know, surprise!" Christy sighed. "I better get back to her anyway" Christy stood up. "Christy you could stay here" Ronnie blurted out. "what!, but you've hardly got any room here anyway, look Ronnie I will visit you, I promise" Christy said as she walked towards the door. "No you don't understand" Ronnie said grabbing her arm. "I have a flat, that I'm not using, you and me we could stay there and you'll have plenty of room then, please stay" Ronnie said

**Hey guys thanks for subscribing everyone who did. Can anyone guess the song that Christy sings to Amy? Please Read and Review. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. Chapter's just now are so long. Anyway I want to thank Juliette101 for her message. I really appreciated it. **

"You want me to stay? With you" Christy said bewildered. "Please, Dad kept us apart this long" Ronnie pleaded with Christy. She was still digging her fingers into Christy's arm. "I won't leave, if you promise…" Christy started. "Anything please" Ronnie butted in. Christy chuckled. "Can you please let go of my arm before you permanently scar me" Ronnie stared at Christy confused. Christy looked at her arm. "Oh sorry" Ronnie said sadly. Christy stared at Ronnie "Are you Alright Ronnie?" Christy asked. "Yes why?" Ronnie tried to sound cheery. "It's just you seemed really desperate there" Christy questioned. "Well I thought you were leaving didn't I" Ronnie said.

Just then they heard footsteps on the Stairs and Sarah came bounding into the room. "you alright, your aunt said I better come up here or the old bill might think that she was serving me alcohol or something, and since we're meant to be in school I reckon it's better to be up here" Sarah said. "You don't go to school?" Ronnie asked surprised. "Well I got expelled, then I didn't bother enrolling into another school afterwards" Christy said. "And I go about 1 week a month, try to keep up appearances then hop it" Sarah said smiling. "And you've never been caught?" Ronnie questioned. "I did once, just told them I was expelled and to phone my school if they didn't believe me" Christy smiled. Ronnie stared at Christy and remembered how much she had got into trouble at school, it was one of the reasons Archie hated her. "What about your qualifications, you'll need them for a job when you're older". Both girls avoided looking at Ronnie. "See you didn't think about that". "I'm good at ehh pottery" Sarah said. "And you think pottery's gonna earn you millions?" Ronnie questioned. "Course not" Sarah said bowing her head down. "Christy??" Ronnie looked at Christy who just looked up confused. "What are you gonna do without qualifications" Christy stared around the room for a minute then Sarah answered for her "Oh she's covered". "Your Money isn't gonna last forever" Ronnie said. "I know! But dad owes me money" Christy said. She went to sit on the Armchair again.

"He owes you money" Ronnie said. " yeah he pays her £300 a month for living expenses" Sarah explained. Christy face was full of thought. "He stopped paying it three months ago" she said. "Three months ago?" Ronnie thought for a minute "That's why you came here to find him, for the money?". "Yes, and…. other reasons" Christy ducked her head low. To Christy's relief Sarah's phone went. Sarah looked at the Screen. "Hannah again" Sarah shook her head "fourth time today". "I'll phone her, tell her we're at a party or something.." Christy stood up and left the room. Christy walked out into the Hall with her head down and then raised her head as she heard someone walk towards her. "Hey don't I know you…Jack?" Christy said. "Yeah… I guess you found the Mitchell's then" Jack joked. "More than I imagined actually". Christy said unsurely "well do you know were Roxy or Ronnie is?" Jack asked. "Eh… yeah Ronnie's in there" Christy said pointing toward the Living Room. Christy walked into the Living Room again with Jack in tow. "That was quick, what you tell her" Sarah shouted at her. "Ronnie, Jack's here to see you". Ronnie looked at Christy confused. Why would Jack come to see her unless it was about the club? Jack entered the Room and looked at Sarah and Christy then at Ronnie and smiled. "You running the local youth club now" Jack joked. "What do you want Jack?" Ronnie said coldly. She still didn't forgive him after Christmas. "Can I talk to you for a minute" Jack said then motioned towards the hall. "Okay then" Ronnie whispered and quietly left. "He's fit ain't he?" Sarah said when Ronnie and Jack left the room. "He's Alright" Christy replied. "I've saw that 'he's all right' dismissal before you fancy him" Sarah accused laughing. "No I Don't, why do people keep on accusing me of that" Christy said annoyed. " what do you mean people?" Sarah said then thought and opened her mouth wide shocked. "You mean that girl in the bar! She said you and your sister's are all after the same people. She musta ment him!" Sarah stared laughing hysterically. "Sarah! Sarah! Shut it."

Ronnie was outside. "So the girl, she said she needed to find the Mitchell's, what she need from you's" Jack questioned. "Not that it's any of your business, but Christy is my sister" Ronnie said slowly. "Well this must be a fairly recent discovery; you never mentioned before that you had a teenage sister". Ronnie shifted uneasily. "Dad never told any of us, we both got a shock" Ronnie didn't want to tell Jack anymore. "Well it was bound to be". "Jack, what are you here for?" Ronnie asked tired of his questions. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to come out with me and Amy to the park." Jack asked. "We can't, Amy's asleep and I'm spending my time with Christy" Ronnie replied spitefully. "Well that's a shame, I was really looking forward to that" Jack said acting sad. "Well, ask Roxy I'm sure she would go with you" Ronnie then turned and walked back into the Living room. Jack was left gobsmacked but decided just to admit defeat and walked back downstairs.

"All I know is his name is Jack Branning and I think he's rich" Christy said. "How do you know he's rich?" Sarah was now sitting on the arm chair facing Christy on the sofa. "Did you see the suit he was wearing? He's loaded" Christy said. Ronnie walked through the door. "Everything Okay?" Christy asked. "Fine" Ronnie said smiling then sat down next to Christy. "So just how is Jack related to Christy then?" Sarah asked. Christy shot Sarah a stare. "emm.. Well! he's my ex and Amy's father" Ronnie said adding a bitchy tone to the end of the sentence. "Then he's my Brother-in-law twice?" Christy sat back and thought for a minute. "I met him before, in the street, he was really helpful, told me were you guys lived". Ronnie just nodded. "I better go and see if Roxy knows that Jack came back, you two be okay up here?" Ronnie just made up this excuse to leave; she really wanted to see if Jack was actually talking to Roxy. "Yeah sure" Christy smiled warmly towards Ronnie. Ronnie left the room quickly and ran downstairs.

"So when are we leaving?" Sarah asked. "em…. Well Sarah I need to tell you something." Christy moved from the sofa and knelt in front of Sarah. "Okay now I'm worried" Sarah said shifting uneasily in her seat. "I'm staying here, with Ronnie, she has a flat and she…" Christy Started. "You have got to be kidding me, Staying here with them…" Sarah shouted standing up forcing Christy to stand up too. "OI, their my family so don't ever talk about them like that" Christy shouted. " Family …yeah blood related maybe but you've only known them for one day, they could be just like your DAD" Christy grabbed Sarah by the collar then pulled her closer to her face. "Dad wouldn't ask me to stay he'd just let me go, Ronnie wants me to stay, and never compare them to my father" Christy screamed at Sarah. "Only if you're sure" Sarah said Calm once more. Christy let go of Sarah. "I'm sure" Christy said and smiled at Sarah who smiled back.

Amy started crying, Sarah looked at Christy shyly . "Guess that's your cue to leave" Sarah whispered. "eh yeah" Christy said and reluctantly left to try and pacify Amy. Sarah stood then and straightened her collar then walked from the room and sneaked down stairs.

When Ronnie went downstairs she was relieved to find Jack no where to be seen and Roxy serving customers. "Rox, can I talk to you for a minute". "Yeah, sure, what's up" Roxy turned briefly from the bar to look at Ronnie. "In private?" Ronnie whispered. "Oh Yeah sure" Roxy turned and walked into the back of the bar with Ronnie. "So eh.. What's up?" Roxy asked. "I've asked Christy to come and stay with us permanently" Ronnie acted calm although she knew what was coming next. "WHAT! Ronnie we hardly know her, I thought you were the smart one!" Roxy Shouted. "Will you stop shouting, she only upstairs" Ronnie whispered as she grabbed Roxy's arm and pulled her to the side. "Listen, I will not let our Father take away another member of this family" Ronnie said with her eyes burning into Roxy's. "I see your point, but are you sure this is a good idea, she's still just a teenager?" Roxy asked. "That's an even greater reason why I want her here, because she should be looked after, she shouldn't have to look after herself" Ronnie said

"There you are" Sarah said as she ran downstairs. Ronnie and Roxy turned to stare at her. "I heard that Christy's moving here now" Sarah said. "Yes that's right" Ronnie replied. "Well, I want you to know a few things" Sarah moved forward and stole a glance towards the stairs then turned again to face Ronnie and Roxy again. "If you hurt her at all, bad things will happen, not just from me, Christy has many friends from many places and we will come and hunt you if you hurt her" Sarah threatened. "We won't hurt her" Ronnie said. "I find it hard to believe you, if you were sisters on her mother's side, I wouldn't care, but her fathers, I can't believe you" Sarah said. Ronnie sighed. "We're nothing like our father, I hate him! HE is an evil old man who doesn't deserve to live" Ronnie shouted. "That makes two of us then" Sarah said laughing. "You've met him then" Roxy asked desperately. "Yeah a few times, plus Christy talks about him" Sarah said. "Just look after her will you?" Sarah said pleading with her eyes. Ronnie moved forward and took Sarah's hand "I promise". Sarah smiled. "I better be going anyway Hannah will be going out her head" Sarah said turning and ran up the stairs. "Hannah?" Roxy said confused. "I'll explain later" Ronnie said smiling and went up the stairs as well.

"Hey! Christy where are you?" Sarah said while looking in the kitchen. "I'm in here" Christy shouted. Sarah then walked into the Living-room. There Christy sat on the couch with Amy on her knee and was playing with her. "I think she was bored this time, stopped crying as soon as I picked her up" Christy said. Sarah walked in and sat on the couch next to her. "Yeah, she properly was" Sarah said and smiled at this happy moment. Ronnie came into the room and also smiled at Christy. Christy turned and saw Sarah staring at her. "What!" Christy said. "Nothing, you just look really happy" Sarah said. "Well, aren't I usually" Christy asked. "Well no not all the time" Sarah said jokily. Ronnie laughed the way these two got on reminded me of how her and Roxy got on. "Then I'll have to try harder then" Christy said and playfully pushed Sarah. "I better be getting back anyways" Sarah said. "Alright, I'll walk you to the station" Christy said. "We will too" Ronnie said. "And what about you eh? You want to crawl me to the station" Sarah said talking to Amy. Amy Laughed. "I'd take that as a yes" Ronnie said laughing.

When the five of them got to the Station Ronnie and Roxy decided to stand back and let Sarah and Christy say their goodbyes alone. "I can't believe your finally gonna move out" Sarah said. "Neither can I, can you get Bill to bring some of my stuff down?" Christy asked. "Yeah, what stuff though" . "my clothes, and the stuff you'll reckon I'll need at the Lock-up" Christy said. "yeah sure" Sarah said. "so I guess this is it then?" Sarah said. "Yeah" Christy said sadly and looked at Ronnie and Roxy who were talking amongst themselves and Amy who was balanced on Roxy's hip. Christy turned back again and Sarah throw herself at her in the form of a hug. "I'll miss you" Sarah said. Christy slowly tried to return the hug. "Me too" Christy said. "yeah but you've got your sisters now I have nothing" Sarah cried. "Don't be silly, you have Hannah and you can come and visit and I'll visit you guys" Christy said "but it won't be the same" Sarah said. Christy managed to lodge Sarah off of her and held her shoulders. "I have a phone, you can call me whenever you want, Now stop crying" Christy said wiping Sarah's tears away with her hand. "you mascara's running" Sarah laughed feebly. "Well bye" Sarah said and cuddled Christy again this time gentler. Christy smiled. "And you better look after her!" Sarah said shouting to Ronnie and Roxy. "Or you'll have me to answer to" Sarah smiled. "Bye Christy" Sarah said smiling. "For now, bye Sarah". Sarah smiled and then walked through the barrier. Ronnie and Roxy came up to stand with Christy. "You alright" Roxy asked "yeah I'm fine, thanks". Ronnie placed a hand on Christy's shoulder. "Let's get back to the Vic" Ronnie said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Roxy woke up the next morning and turned to see Ronnie still sound asleep. She got up then looked at Amy. She was asleep. _She's sleeping like an angel. _Roxy smiled. She then tip toed to the door and went into the hall. She heard voices in the Kitchen. "No look, when the holes are appearing quicker" Christy said. "I've never had these for breakfast before" Jay said. "Really, you've never lived then". "Why can't I do the flip thing" Ben asked. "Because their too small, Idiot" Jay shouted. "Oi leave him alone" Christy shouted back. Roxy entered the room to see jay sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him, Ben making pancakes and Christy leaning against the kitchen surfaces. "Roxy! Christy taught me how to make pancakes" Ben said. "Really, you must have been up early then?" Roxy said looking at Christy. "No not really, we got up for school and Christy was still sleeping she was snoring and everything" Jay said. "I do not snore" Christy said and threw a pancake at Jay. "Only kidding, thanks for the extra pancake by the way". Christy rolled her eyes. "Any chance of getting a few of these pancakes then?" Roxy asked laughing. "Yeah, sit down" Christy said as she made Roxy a plate of pancakes. "Right I'm done, now everyone can have pancakes for breakfast" Ben mentioned. "Ian Beale will be after you soon, for putting him out of business, there's enough to feed the square there!" Jay said. "Properly right there Jay" Christy added Taking the plate of pancakes over to Roxy. "You not having any?" Roxy asked Christy. "nah Me and Ben had the first batch" Christy said smiling. Jay looked at his watch "Well Ben we better get going, don't wanna miss the bus" Jay said. "cya later, Christy" Jay said grabbing his bag. "Yeah, Bye Christy" Ben said following Jay out the door. Christy sighed then took the seat across from Roxy. "You sleep well last night?" Roxy asked. "Yeah I did thanks" Christy said. "you sure about that" Roxy said jokingly. "Yeah, see pyjamas not clothes" Christy said indicating her sleepwear. Roxy laughed again. "Amy not up?" Christy asked. "No she ain't, thank god, and if she does wake up, then Ronnie's in there so... she can …deal with her" Christy laughed. "That's quite evil of you, but I like it" Christy said laughing. Ronnie then walked through the door. "Do I smell pancakes?". "Yeah Ben made them" Roxy said. "I taught him" Christy said shyly. "Well he's made millions, two plate full's" Ronnie said. Ronnie got herself a plate and sat down. "So what are you doing today Christy?" Ronnie asked. "A friend Bill, is gonna bring down some of my stuff" Christy said. "Good" Ronnie said "quicker you can get settled the better". "Yeah" Christy said absently. "You just hanging around the house this week then today" Roxy asked. "Yeah, , I don't wanna be walking the streets so the 'ld bill can catch me" Christy replied. "You could always go back to school" Ronnie suggested. "No way, it's too boring" Christy said. "Well…, but it is important" Roxy said laughing. "yeah I know, I better get ready anyways" Christy said then walked out the room. "She is fitting in well" Roxy whispered. "She's a Mitchell ain't she, It's in the genes" Ronnie joked.

Christy got a shower and got dressed and went to watch TV. "Hey what you watching?" Roxy asked as she came into the room holding Amy. "Eh just Jeremy Kyle I find it quite funny when they all start fighting" Christy replied. "Yeah me too, although I try not to watch it when Ronnie's around she just moans for the whole time it's on" Roxy said sitting down next to Christy. "You not supposed to be working on the bar?" Christy asked. "Yeah, but I'm skiving, told Ronnie I heard Amy crying so she'd cover for me" Roxy said. "But don't tell her that right". Christy put her hand up "of course I won't, aren't the little sisters supposed to gang up on the big sis anyway?". Roxy laughed then ruffled Christy's hair. "Well I think we're gonna get along just fine"

Ronnie was wondering how long Roxy was gonna be, she wanted to go for one of her little 'walks' it had been a while since her last one, for her anyway. "Alright Ronnie, two beers please" Garry said as him and minty walked up to the bar. "eh…sure two beers coming up" . Ronnie gave Garry his change and him and minty their beers then sat and thought about Danielle and what they would do together if she was alive, shopping trips, holidays and even wedding plans but none of that would ever happen because Danielle was gone and Ronnie was the all that remained. Ronnie felt the tears start to burn her eyes as a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hello do know where Christine Sampson is" asked the man. "Christy?" Ronnie said looking up to see a fattish man, who could be aged anywhere between 40 and 50 his beard was one of the main reasons it was hard to judge his age. She then tryed to blink the tears away. "Eh yeah...are you OK?" the man asked. "Bill!" Christy squealed and ran towards Bill and hugged him. "Christy? How you been?" Bill asked. "Great how are you?" Christy said and released Bill. "Yeah alright but the recession is really killing business". Ronnie looked at Christy and Bill, catching Christy's eyes. "oh em… Bill this is my eldest sister Ronnie" Christy indicated Ronnie behind the bar. "Hey!" Ronnie said and gave a small wave. "you brought my stuff?" Christy asked Bill excited. "Everything Hannah and Sarah told me you'd want" Bill answered. "Where you staying?". "With Ronnie she says I can stay with her" Christy replied cheerily. She glanced over at Ronnie who was looking at the floor absently deep in thought. "Hey Ronnie, where gonna go get my stuff soon you could maybe point us in the right direction of the flat?" Christy shouted attempting to wake her from her daze. "Oh yeah sure" Ronnie said and walked around the bar and over to Christy. "Okay let's go, the car outside Bill?" Christy asked while the three of them moved to the door.

"Not really" Bill said when they moved outside. Ronnie and Christy looked at the removal Van in front of them. "Bill! The stuff I needed should have all fitted in your jeep" Christy shouted. "Maybe you need a lot more than you think" Bill said smiling smugly and went into the cabin of the van "Hey Christy it's okay, you can have as much stuff as you want" Ronnie said to Christy patting her on the back. "But I still shouldn't have this amount of stuff" Christy said and moved quickly next to the truck. "Bill open the door to this thing!" Christy demanded. "Alright, just wait a minute" Bill said and he came back and put a large mat behind Christy. "you just get weirder everyday Bill" Christy said. Bill smiled then walked over and unlocked the shutter but didn't throw it up. "You ready for this?" Bill asked. Christy rolled her eyes. "Of Course now hurry up". "Okay then" Bill said and lifted the door. Christy stood with her hands on her hips and when the shutter went up all she tried to back away. "Please! please don't" She asked .four boys were standing, smiling and laughing at her in the truck. Ronnie was quite confused and couldn't quite grasp what it was that scared Christy so much. "One, Two, Three" the boys all counted in unison. Then they all jumped on Christy who fell back onto the mat. "Owww" Christy said annoyed. "Alright Christy, me and some of the other guys came to help out" Said Danny. "I can see that, I can't believe you guys came thanks" Christy said and hugged Danny. "Oi aren't we getting any love over here" Shouted James. Christy turned and saw James "Oh my god James, I haven't saw you in ages" Christy hugged him as well. "I can see you two as well, Dustbin, Lee". "Oi it's Dustin!" Dustin said. "Okay keep yer boxers on, what you guys doing here then?" Christy asked sitting up on the Mat. "Well we're actually coming to help you move…and be nosy" Danny explained and laughed. "So Sarah says you have sisters now?" James said. "Eh… Yeah" Christy said then remembered that Ronnie was standing watching her. "Eh…." She got up and walked over to Ronnie who was standing laughing at her. "Em this is my oldest sister Ronnie" Christy said indicating Ronnie. Danny and James stood up. "Really she's your oldest sister, young isn't she" Danny said with his mouth hanging open. "Oi you that's my sister you're talking about!" Christy said jokily. "Yeah a lot of little boys try and act bigger" Ronnie joked as well.

"Well I'm 19 so I ain't no little boy" Danny said. Christy rolled her eyes. "Why don't we leave the impressing till later Eh Danny plus this is just to weird". " tell me about it" James said unimpressed.. "So where's this flat?" Bill asked moving the mat from under Dustin and Lee. "Well if you follow me round with the van and I will show you" Ronnie said smiling. "Christy will you go and get Roxy and meet us there". "Alright Ronnie..." Christy said then went into the Vic.

When Christy found Roxy and got her to Ronnie's flat she found Ronnie standing talking to her friends. "My God that boy is Fit" Roxy said. "What one" Christy said. "That one with the neon trainers, the one that is wearing just the white vest" Roxy said as they walked over. "Oh that's Danny" Christy said "You've got great taste, he's a great kisser" Christy said laughing. Roxy looked shocked at her sister then laughed. Christy walked over to the Van were Ronnie and her friends were hanging around. "Alright, you lot better not be giving away any of my secrets Christy said laughing. "Just a few" James said. Ronnie laughed. "Now I'm worried" Christy said acting frightened. "O my god, who is that!" Dustin said shocked. "Oh this is my other sister Roxy" Christy said. Danny moved forward mesmerised by Roxy. "We all thought you took after your mother in the looks department but we were obviously wrong" Danny said finally approaching Roxy. "Eh Hi I'm Danny" said Danny. "Well hello Danny, I'm Roxy" Roxy said looking him up and down. "Oh for god sakes Roxy he's only nineteen" Ronnie shouted. "No harm in looking" Roxy giggled. "Well we might as well get a move on with this stuff then" Christy said. All the boys looked around unsurely. "What's up" Christy said suspiciously. "Nothing" Dustin said shrugging. Christy narrowed her eyes. "Okay then".

"Okay we better start moving stuff then" James said anxiously. The boys moved toward the van and started piling out boxes. "I'll show you were to put them" Ronnie said. Ronnie walked towards the house and was followed by James and eventually by Danny who was still lingering his gaze at Roxy. Christy moved inside the van and started looking in boxes. "Oi we found some unexpected stuff" Lee shouted. "Unexpected stuff? Like what?" Christy said worried. "Yeah, we found dresses in your wardrobe, not so ungirly after all huh?" Lee said smiling. "Oh" Christy said embarrassed. Roxy burst out laughing. "Why is it so bad to wear a dress?" Roxy asked. "I just don't like them…. And the one's I have aren't girly" Christy said shouting the end of the sentence for the boys benefits. Christy was still raking around in some boxes when she realised something. "Bill did you bring Thomas?" Christy asked. "Yeah he's up the back of the truck" Bill answered while lifting up some boxes to go into Ronnie's with. Christy tore open another box. "Oh yes, my infamous music collection" Christy said proudly. "And my portable music player". Roxy stepped up into the van. "What are in all these boxes?" Roxy asked shaking a box. "Just my clothes and some stuff from the lock-up" Christy said pulling her music player out the box and starting to tinker with it. "Lock-up?" Roxy asked. "Well when mum died everything naturally went to me, but I didn't have nowhere to put it all so I hired out a lockup so I could look through it all when I got older" Christy was still fixing the stereo. "But of course I just put a lot of my junk in it too now" Christy said looking at Roxy. The Stereo flipped on and some DJ music came on. "Oi I thought you didn't like this kind of music" Dustin shouted. "Well, I do like some of it but Metal is still my heart and soul" Christy said placing her hand on her heart. "Metal huh? You a head banger then, I can never understand what they're screaming about" Roxy said. "I don't like the screaming stuff; I like the stuff that is more…down toned". Roxy and Christy laughed Danny and James came out the house with Ronnie talking away as usual. "What is that crap music that's playing?" James said annoyed. "Oi this music's good" Danny shouted at James. "Well I say it's crap" Danny said facing James. Christy got up seeing what was beginning and went to another box and started to search through it. "Your gonna fight me over this?" James said. "Yeah, this is my music and yours is crap" Danny said squaring up to James. "Do not disrespect my music" James said calmly. "Or What" Danny said towering over James.

Christy threw two tennis balls at James and Danny to get their attention "Stop fighting" Christy said. "What! I ain't gonna stop fighting, it's nothing to do with you" Danny shouted. "really?!" Christy jumped down from the truck and went up to Danny. "Well if you're fighting him then you'll have to fight me too considering it was my music that made the problem I'll fix it". "I can't do that you're a girl" Danny said. "plus I don't fight ex's" Danny whispered but James heard. "You went OUT WITH HIM" James shouted. "Oh my god, it was one hour, it was at a party, we were both pretty hammered anyways and we spent the whole hour drooling all over each other" Christy shouted. Roxy sniggered then burst out in a loud laugh. "I can see you having a hard time with it Ron, between me and her, your gonna have your work cut out" Roxy said laughing. "Yeah, I guess so" Ronnie said. "Now where's my box" Christy asked. Both Danny and James refused to look at Christy. "Well?" Christy said.

"Looking for this?" Charlotte said slyly. She walked up from the passenger seat of the Van. "You been hiding in there the whole time?" Christy said Walking over to Charlotte. "So? What if I was!" Charlotte said. "Give me the box Charlotte" Christy said annoyed and desperate. "Sure! Just wait a minute" Charlotte said slyly. Roxy jumped down from the Van looking towards the newcomer. "This must be the Sisters" Charlotte said and moved over to Roxy. "She's very pretty this one, pretty clothes too…" Charlotte said circling Roxy. "Am not a piece of meat luv" Roxy snapped at Charlotte. "Mouthy too, I like her" Charlotte said. "She must be Roxy". Charlotte shot a glance over at Christy whose face was emotionless. "Correct" Charlotte said. She then moved over to Ronnie. "Dressed in black, taller than Roxy" Charlotte turned and faced Christy then looked back and forth from Christy and Ronnie. "You are wearing the exact same Frown" Charlotte then laughed. "So she must be Ronnie, the Eldest Sister". "And That leaves you" Charlotte turned toward Christy and walked to her. "Little Christy Sampson, always dresses in black but your in grievance aren't you" Charlotte said cheekily. Christy gritted her teeth and made a fist. Charlotte moved closer. She picked up Christy's arm and pulled back her sleeve Christy wore a sweatband with a metal band symbol on it. "Still wearing sweatbands huh?" Charlotte asked. Christy lurched forward. "no no no Don't fight me, I'm almost done" Charlotte's smile was even bitchy . Charlotte then pulled Christy's t-shirt down slightly and pulled out all of her Chains. Christy had dog tags, a two piece locket and a chain with keys on it. "Okay to start we all know your name so the dog tags aren't need, I'm really interested how you got the second part back! Now the keys, one is Thomas's, the other is the one to the key to your pandora's box thing, and the last one…well I don't have a clue key to your heart or something" Christy laughed. "It's my house keys" . "Well anyway I'm think I'm finished" Charlotte then walked back towards the front of the van. "Are gonna let her just say that then walk away after all that" Roxy whispered. "No way!" Christy said.

Christy turned towards Charlotte. "Oi you didn't let me return the favour" . Charlotte turned. "What?" Charlotte said confused. "You didn't let me tell you what was wrong with you". Charlotte walked towards Christy. "there's nothing wrong with me!" shouted Charlotte. "except from you look a mess from partying all night. You've ripped your tights, You look as rough as hell, oh and you smell like booze" Christy screamed. "I've been having a hard time right now!" Charlotte screamed back. Both girls were in each other's faces. Ronnie moved towards them sensing a fight. "Why don't you both calm down" Ronnie said. "That gives you no right to come down here and sit and scrutinise my family!" Christy screamed pushing charlotte. Charlotte slapped Christy. Christy fell back and held her face. Ronnie instantly started to restrain Charlotte. "Mum threw me out!" Charlotte spat. "She threw you out?" Christy said symphatcily. "Yes, she just threw me out and now I have nowhere to go!" Charlotte screamed. Christy forgot about her face instantly and got to her feet. Ronnie let go of Charlotte cautiously. "I'm so sorry Charlotte" Christy said as she walked over to charlotte and threw her arms around her. "What happened?" Christy asked guiding Charlotte over to the Van so she could sit down. "She got fed up of me coming in late and not putting into the family kitty" Charlotte said "so she just kicked me out". Christy got up and looked in some boxes. She then threw a Black trousers, Baggy T-shirt and a Colourful zipper At charlotte. "I don't want your clothes" Charlotte said. "Well your getting them, now where's my shoes" Christy said as she searched numerous boxes. Then she pulled out a pair of blue converse and threw them at Charlotte. "woah" Charlotte said avoiding a flying shoe. "If you want you can go and get a shower or something in my house" Ronnie said wanting to help this poor teenager. "really thanks" Charlotte said. "I'm really sorry about what I said before". "It's okay" Ronnie said cautiously . Charlotte ran off into the house. "Hey, you guys have been working hard around us" Christy said noticing the boys working around her. "Well we know that you two could argue for a while…" James said. "And we did wanna get home sometime tonight" Danny butted in. "well thanks guys". Christy went over to where Charlotte had left her box. She removed the chain which had her keys on it and unlocked the box. Ronnie could only guess what was in that box and by the look on christy's face it was memoires from the past and of her mum.

Christy removed her two-piece locket and placed it inside the box. She then moved some photos around then finally closed the box. She then put it in one of the next boxes to go in. Ronnie could sense that box was of great importance to her. It contained something Lost and something she would give anything to get back. Christy went to put on her Keys. "I wouldn't do that, I've just moved the boxes away in front of Thomas" Bill said. "Really?" Christy said her face lighting up. "Yeah you should be able to get into him now". Christy scampered up the back of the van. "Who the 'ell is Thomas and why is he anything to do with a key" Roxy shouted.

In answer to Roxy's question Christy came racing out of the van on a mini motorcycle. Christy rode it a fast then turned round sharply so she was now facing her sisters. She then put her feet down to steady herself and panted. "You have a mini-moto?" Roxy asked. "Cool". Christy slowly drove up towards the van. "Do you know how dangerous that was?" Ronnie shouted "you could have killed yourself, you're not even meant to have this, if the police catch you…" Ronnie shouted. "They can't I'm too fast" Christy butted in. "you could get yourself killed" Ronnie shouted. "I wear a helmet usually… I should be fine" Christy said. "Where you gonna hide that thing" Bill asked. "em…" Christy said looking at Ronnie. "There's no room, you could properly hide it in the cellar at the Vic, if you really Have to have it" Ronnie said. "Alright then, we'll wait until this lot is finished" Christy said getting off the bike and standing next to Ronnie. "I have to say Christy since this is your stuff we're moving, I have yet to see you move a box" James said unimpressed. "Well since you guys were so good at it I didn't wanna mess it up" Christy said smiling. "Well, it looks like your not gonna get too, Danny's got the last box" James said. Danny came out with the last box quite looking very smug. "You lot slacking or something" Danny said jokingly. James laughed and Danny entered the house with the last box. Charlotte then came out of the house showered, reclothed and she had even touched up her make-up. "Where you get that make-up from?" Christy asked. "Oh please it was in my skirt pocket" Charlotte said. "Eh Charlotte since I've moved out you can go and stay with Hannah and Sarah in my room" Christy said. "They won't want me there, plus you only just moved out!" Charlotte said. "they will want you there! Hannah's annoying Sarah constantly and Sarah will just want anyone to talk to that isn't a hormonal teenage mum-to-be, Hannah's gonna need lot's of help when the baby comes and my room is free it's not some sort of shire or anything" Christy said smiling. Charlotte ran over and hugged Christy nearly knocking her down. "Thank you".

"em...how is Hannah coping?" James asked shyly pulling Christy aside. "She's fine" Christy said . "But this is your child she's having, you really should get back with her, you can't just walk away" Christy whispered. "I won't, but you know Hannah she's _difficult_" James whispered. "I know but your just gonna have to get past it". "Go with Charlotte, just ask her about the baby and try and get back together with her, be friendly" Christy said. James smiled. "What are we gonna do without you!" He shouted. Christy shrugged. "Possibly fall apart?" Christy said koingly

After everything Danny returned from putting the last box in Ronnie's flat the goodbyes commenced. "Eh.. Bill here's £50 for bringing this stuff down" Christy said handing Bill the money. "Oh no I'm not taking that! Your mother would slice ma 'ands off if I took any money off of you". "Oh come on just take it!" Christy shouted. "NO WAY" Bill said and walked away and got into the front of the van. "Fine, boys £50 any takers?" Christy asked. "No way" Dustin said as he got into the back of the truck. "Can't take any money, it wouldn't be right" Lee said as he climbed into the back of the van with Dustin. "James you take it at least, you'll need it!" Christy said. "Nope, oi Charlotte come here and I'll help you up" James said then he hoisted Charlotte into the Van. Christy rolled her eyes then realised what her last resort was. She turned to the other side of the van and saw Danny leaning against the Van flirting with Roxy. Christy sighed. "I know it's shocking" Ronnie said. "She's ten years older than him" Ronnie said. Christy shook her head. "Oi Danny! You want 50 quid" Christy shouted. Danny's response was just a hand gesture telling Christy to wait a minute.

Christy was used to Danny's cockiness and knew exactly what to do. She down towards Danny and Roxy. "I wouldn't flirt with him Roxy firstly he's ten years younger than you and secondly he is a crap kisser" Christy said._ he hates it when someone insults him in front of someone he likes!._ Danny's face went scarlet with embarrassment. "I am a great kisser!" Danny shouted at Christy. "Funny 'cause I remember total drooling on your behalf" Christy snapped back. "It was 2 o'clock in the morning, WE were both drunk and …." Danny said. "And….I'm FOUR years younger than you?". "What's that got to do with it? I've went out with girls your age before" said Danny. "I'm not talking about you and Sarah" Christy said. "I ain…"Danny started. Charlotte came round the corner of the van. "Oi gonna hurry up, we wanna get going" Charlotte said. "Wait a minute, Danny's just about to tell me who else he's went out with that was four years younger than him" Christy said still looking at Danny her gaze fixed. Charlotte and Danny looked to the ground. Ronnie started laughing seeing the obvious truth about these two. Christy turned. "What's so funny?" Christy asked. "Nothing" Ronnie said shrugging then looked back at Charlotte. Christy looked at Charlotte then at Danny ans figured it out. "eewwww, you two, when!" Christy shouted looking back and forth between the two. "A while now please don't tell anyone especially Sarah, she'll never let it go" Charlotte begged. "Okay then, it's very werid I mean ou's don't even talk, but I'll not say anything" Christy said. "That's one of the reason's we kissed, we wanted to get to know each other better". Christy shivered "you two better get in the truck before this gets more awkward" Christy ordered "Okay" Charlotte said and she obeyed. "Eh.. I'll have that money if it's going" Danny said. "Yeah right! That's my hush money now" Christy said laughing. She then hugged Danny, who casually put his arm around her waist and pulled her along to the back of the truck. Ronnie stared at her sister and her circle of friends it reminded Ronnie of how she was at Christy's age. "Well we're going" Danny said as he let his arm dropped his hand from Christy's side and put his hands in his jean pockets. "I know" Christy said dropping her head. "Don't worry, you got two swell sisters 'ere, you'll be fine!" Danny said jumping up onto the Van. "And after all, you're properly lucky you've got family that like you at all" Danny said. Christy laughed "Look after yourself… right Christy" Charlotte said. "I will" Christy promised. "Bye guys" Christy said. Ronnie and Roxy came to stand by Christy. "Bye Christy" Shouted everyone in the van. Christy smiled and started blushing. "Thanks again for bring the stuff over and moving it into the Flat" Ronnie shouted. "It's cool, we'd always help Christy" James said. "Bye" Lee said then pulled the shutter down. The three sister stood on the pavement and waited until the van pulled away. "Your quite the legend aren't you?" Roxy said. Christy just shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks To Maria/mb05 for her kind words they were greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 9-

When the sisters got to the vic. Roxy went into the cellar with Christy to hide the mini-motorbike and Ronnie went up stairs. Ronnie's first Idea was to go into Roxy's bedroom and try make up for her lack of 'walks', she just needed some time to think but of course in a family like this, it was a rare occurrence to be left alone. Ronnie tried to sneak along the hallway but was heard by Peggy. "Ronnie love, can you come 'ere a sec" Peggy asked from the kitchen. Ronnie sighed to herself then walked into the kitchen. "Yes aunt peg?" She said with a forced smile. She looked around to see Phil and Billy sitting at the table as with Peggy. "Where's Christy?" Peggy asked Ronnie. "She's down the stairs with Roxy, she'll be up in a minute". "I still can't believe Archie has a teenage daughter" Billy said still very dazed about the idea. "Archie is capable of anything it doesn't really surprise me that he's been hiding her away all this time" Phil said. "She's a good kid" Ronnie said. "She'd need to be with a father like that" Phil said.

Christy and Roxy finished hiding the bike and started to walk up-stairs. "Oi Ron where are you?" Roxy shouted. "Am in the kitchen" Ronnie shouted. Roxy walked into the kitchen followed by Christy. Christy walked in and smiled at everyone. "Christy these are our cousins, Phil and Billy" Ronnie said. "Eh...hello" Christy said. "em.. hi" Billy said waving shyly. "Phil is my son and Ben's dad" Peggy explained. "Where you staying?" Phil asked not knowing what to say. "I'm eh.. Staying with Ronnie" . Peggy shot a glance at Ronnie. Ronnie walked over to Christy and crossed her arms. "Yeah she's staying with me" Ronnie said her voice strong. Christy glanced at her sister and wondered why she was being so forceful. "How's Amy been" Roxy asked. "She's been very quiet… for a change" Peggy said. "really? must have been all Christy's doing, she's the only one who can get her to stop screaming, without blackmailing her with toys to play with" Roxy said. "Well you'll need to pass on the secret cause that little madam has some pair of lungs on her" Peggy said laughing. "Maybe one day" Christy said jokingly. Just then Jay entered the room. "Alright Christy, how you doing" Jay said. "Not too bad, how was school" Christy asked. Jay walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Let's just say, I can see why you don't go anymore" Jay said getting a can of coke out of the fridge. "Don't go getting any ideas!" Billy shouted at Jay. "Alright then, calm down Bill" Jay then looked round. "What's this Mitchell meeting or something" . "Em no we were just here to get…" Billy began then couldn't think of a good excuse. Christy looked at Jay and smirked. "You were here to talk about me, weren't you?" Christy said laughing. "Of course not darling" Peggy said smiling fakely. "It's okay I would be talking about this situation too, if the majority of my family weren't in this room" Christy said jokily.

"You're a true Mitchell then, being confrontation and all" Phil said impressed. "Is that a complement?" Christy whispered to Roxy. "From Phil- the fists of the family? Yeah I'd take that as a complement". "Thank you" Christy said to Phil smiling. Amy was heard crying from the other room. Roxy groaned and left the room. Peggy smiled at Christy again. _Okayyy_ Christy thought. Just then Roxy appeared again. "Christy could you help?" Roxy said begging. "Suppose so" Christy said jokily. Then Christy left the room "Ronnie darling are you sure this is the right thing to do? I know you're still hurting after Danielle and all, but are you sure you're ready to take on this responsibility" Peggy asked looking concerned. "of course, I'm ready, my father has neglected that girl, her only guardian and he just left her at some school, I can't keep crying over Danielle, I have more important things to do now, she is my sister, no matter what and she needs me and I don't care if none of you want anything to do with her, she is my sister!"

"of course Ronnie, I was only wondering if you were ready love, it's not been very long, that's all I'm saying, she can stay at the Vic for now if you want" Peggy asked. "No! I can handle her staying with me, I'm fine, I've got past Danielle" Ronnie said almost choking on the part of that sentence but her wall of ice was up so even though she was screaming at herself on the inside, to the people in the room she was wearing a blank expression. "Only if you're sure" Peggy said defeated.

Roxy and Christy came back into the room. Roxy looked as if she had run six laps around the square; Christy on the other hand looked very relaxed. "I don't know how she does it, she just plays with her for one second and she just stops, she just screams and doesn't even stop to catch a breath with me" Roxy said. "She will stop eventually Roxy just give her time" Christy said putting her arm round Roxy sympathetically. "I know it's just… why are you so good at it!" Roxy said acting annoyed. Christy shrugged. "I guess I have a talent" Christy joked. "We better be getting back now so we can start clearing up those boxes" Ronnie said to Christy. "Okay then" Christy said smiling. "You want me to help?" Roxy asked. "Eh no, you stay here we'll be fine on our own" Ronnie said then smiled at Roxy. "Bye everybody" Christy shouted and walked out of the door. Roxy Caught Ronnie's arm. "You sure you'll be okay?" Roxy asked. "Yeah I'll be fine" Ronnie said. _Why does everyone keep asking that, don't they realise that it just makes it worse_. "Phone me if you need me" Roxy whispered. "Okay" Ronnie said. Roxy watched her sister go and knew that if Ronnie had any difficulty she wouldn't even think about calling her but she knew and Ronnie knew that this meant.

When Ronnie and Christy got to the flat Christy was surprised by the amount of boxes. "My god, what did they bring for me?" Christy shouted shocked. Ronnie couldn't help but laugh. Christy turned and looked at her annoyed. "Look yeah we'll just start by putting your clothes in the wardrobe" Ronnie said calmly. "Sounds good" Christy said not moving. Ronnie removed her jacket and bag then came back to still see Christy standing there. "Well! Get going" Ronnie said. "I can't" Christy said. "Why not?" Ronnie demanded. "Well you see I don't know what boxes my clothes are in because Hannah and Sarah packed the boxes" Christy said not looking at Ronnie. Ronnie laughed. "Well we'll just have to start with those ones then" she said and pointed towards the boxes near the couch.

Some time after starting Ronnie and Christy had sorted nearly all the boxes in the flat. They laughed and joked all the way through it. "Hey I know what this stuff is!" Christy shouted. "This is my stuff I had at school" . Christy pulled a baseball bat out of the box. "where you a ST Trinian?" Ronnie asked frightened. Christy laughed. "No this is my baseball stuff I ordered from America, I just wanted to see your face" Christy said. Ronnie punched her arm then started laughing. "You're just like Roxy" Ronnie said then moved the baseball box out the way. "Okay here, only three more to go!" Christy said enthusiastically. Ronnie moved the nearest box in front of her "Ready?" She said daringly. "Open it!" Christy dared her. Ronnie threw open the lids and left Christy to look in. "Oh my god" Christy said. She then picked up a picture from the box. Ronnie struggled to see what she was looking at so she peered into the box and saw several photo's of a younger version of Christy with different people around her but one person stuck out, in nearly every photo with Christy. There was A red haired woman with green eyes.

"I can't believe they found these photos" Christy said pulling more out of the box. "I thought I'd lost them!" Christy said. Ronnie slid over to Christy" She pointed at the reoccurring woman. "Is she your mum?" Ronnie asked carefully. "Yeah" Christy said still dazed by the photos. "You look a lot like her" Ronnie said. "No I don't" Christy said standing up "She's much prettier than me, she's… so beautiful" Christy said. Ronnie thought of Danielle and knew how Christy felt. "So are you" Ronnie said. "She'd like you" Christy said to Ronnie. "Why?" Ronnie said confused. "For letting me stay with you" Christy said bluntly. Ronnie shook her head. "Christy... you are my sister, I can't just leave you…" Ronnie stood up and walked towards Christy then put her hands on her shoulders. "Christy, your mum was special to you and dad he just left you after she died, we're the only family you've got left and I want you to be able to have a part of family left… at least one part you can trust, I'm prepared make us be that part" Ronnie said to Christy. "Thank you Ronnie" Christy said. Ronnie looked at the picture Christy was holding. "You both look so pretty there" Ronnie said. The picture was of Christy sitting down with her mum's arms around her and her head rested on her shoulder. "Yeah it was a day at the park with some of her friends, I was 11" Christy said. "What was her name?" Ronnie asked. "Catherine".

Christy looked down. "I think I might get some photo albums for these tomorrow" Christy said. "Yeah sure" Ronnie said absently and removed her hands from Christy's shoulders. Ronnie thought for a moment. "I have some stuff to sort out in the other room will you be fine with the last two boxes" Ronnie asked. "Yeah I'll be fine" Christy shouted.

Ronnie walked as quickly as she could to her room. She then closed the door, leaned against it and silently cried. She took out her Locket and peered inside at the face of a baby Danielle. She thought about how Christy felt losing her mother, then thought about all the things she had put Danielle through. She only thought of how cold she was. How she had left her baby girl alone and frightened much like Christy. Alone.

Christy found her box then quickly looked towards the hallway then put the box in her bag. _I don't want this to be on show, so she can go and look through it._ Christy realised this was the last box; she sat on the couch and lay back. "Last box done then?" Ronnie asked walking through . "Yeah finished" Christy said. "You look shattered" Ronnie said to Christy. "So do you" Christy said to Ronnie. "Well we should go to bed then" Ronnie said. "Unless you wanna go out clubbing, think the local Club would let me in?" Christy joked. "Depends what kind of mood I'm in" Ronnie replied. "Huh?" Christy said. "I own the club with jack" Ronnie said slowly. "Oh my god really?" Christy replied. Ronnie just nodded. "Well I've got no chance sneaking in there then?" Christy said. "Nope" Ronnie said smiling. "Well I guess I better get some sleep then?" Christy said. "Alright, well I'll sleep in here" Ronnie said. "No you won't1 I'll sleep in here I've like invaded your house with boxes, I think it's only fair" Christy shouted. "no, the guest always has the bed" Ronnie said. "But I'm not a guest, I'm family" Christy said quickly. Ronnie realised that since Christy was a Mitchell she would fight until proved correct. "Fine, sleep in here" Ronnie said rolling her eyes then she looked at Christy and they both burst out laughing.

"I'll get the sheets then?" Ronnie said. Walking out the room. Christy thought about how Ronnie didn't even react when she said family._ I guess it has been a long time since I done the whole 'family' thing_. Christy was then relieved when she realised that Ronnie must already be cool with the whole thing. Ronnie appeared with some sheets and pillows. "There you go, do u want anything else?" Ronnie asked. "no thanks this should do me" Christy said smiling. "Well night night then" Ronnie said. "Night Ronnie" Christy said and started getting the sofa ready. Ronnie climbed into bed and found herself truly alone so she thought about Danielle.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kori- fellow Archie hater, thanks for reading this, but you're reviews I will always view as biased. Happy Birthday. (This isn't all I got her I'm NOT THAT cheap).**

She had been here before, although it was so different. At least this time she wouldn't mess it up. She looked at the locket in her hand. It had a picture of a younger version of her in it. "V what's that?" Archie asked. "You lied to me!" Ronnie shouted "my baby she's alive…Danielle". "The girl was lying V…she was deluded" Archie said moving towards Ronnie. "Danielle…Amy…my baby I've GOT to find her" Ronnie said. Ronnie put the locket in Roxy's hand. "This is what his lies do, remember this" Ronnie then went to run out the door but was stopped by Archie. "The girl is mad V remember that!" Ronnie looked at her father and filled with hate. "No I am mad for EVER believing you" Ronnie said and pushed Archie aside causing him to fall into a table.

***********************************

Ronnie ran into the square and repeatedly called for Danielle. She then got a shock when she turned to see Christy. Ronnie stared at Christy confused. "You're going to wrong way" Christy spoke tonelessly. Christy looked towards the Vic "and he's catching up". Ronnie continued to stare at Christy. _What is she doing here? It's nothing to do with her._ "What am I supposed to do?" Ronnie shouted. "Go to where you know she's going" Christy said looking at Ronnie again. _Why is she being so cryptic?_ Ronnie just smiled at Christy then ran towards the market place.

*************************************

When Ronnie finally caught up with Danielle she was only walking past the first market stalls. "Danielle! Danielle!" Danielle continued walking. Ronnie searched her brain for anything that would stop Danielle walking something that was the truth. "It cursed my life giving you away" Ronnie screamed. Danielle stopped and turned on the pavement. Ronnie sighed moving closer. "I love you, I know you just think I'm lying because I know now but it's the truth, please just let me try and be a good mum" Ronnie shouted pleading with Danielle for a second chance. Danielle walked forward. "But you said…" Danielle started. "Forget what I said, I love you so much, Dad's lies he destroyed all the good things, please don't let him do it again" Ronnie started to cry. "Please I love you, my beautiful Danielle, I'm so proud of you". Danielle found what she had searched for so long for, a mother that loved her. Danielle ran forward and threw her arms around Ronnie then both women burst out crying. They both slumped to the ground and Ronnie tried to calm Danielle by rocking her gently back and forth. Ronnie had her daughter; she could see her, smell her and best of all touch her.

This was real, Ronnie was sure of it; Ronnie could see her blonde haired angel glow. A dark figure came from the Vic towards the happy scene. "That's enough V" Archie said coldly. "Time to let her go". "NO! Stay away from us, I don't need you" Ronnie screamed at her father Ronnie tightened her grip on Danielle preparing for her father. Archie pulled Ronnie and tried to separate her from Danielle. E couldn't manage to get Ronnie off Danielle but if he tried the other way around? Archie moved around the pair watching them like a tiger watches their prey. Archie then pounced, grabbing Danielle and pulled her away from Ronnie. He dragged her back then pulled her up. Archie twisted Danielle's arm and pulled her close "I told you to leave for good". Danielle's response was to cry and scream. Ronnie ran towards Archie and tried to free Danielle But was only punched by Archie's free hand.

Ronnie felt very weak, that punch had faltered her. "let her go" she screamed. Archie spun Danielle to face him. "She's just like you V, makes the same mistakes..." Archie said coldly examining Danielle's face. "She's weak too" Archie shook his head. "She's just you all over". Ronnie looked at Archie as tears slowly dropped from her eyes. Archie then moved his hand from Danielle's arm to her face and turned her to face Ronnie. "Well we don't need two of you; I've got quite enough trouble with one!" Archie said. "I'll get rid of her for you, take a last look at your daughter V, it's he last you'll ever see of her" Archie said triumphantly. "Nooo" Ronnie screamed "please don't". Ronnie tried to get up but felt stuck to the ground. She looked around frantically for someone, anyone to help her. Then she spotted Christy.

Christy was standing with a blank expression looking towards Archie, she turned towards Ronnie. Ronnie caught her eyes and looked pleadingly at her. Christy understood. "This reminds me of that day, almost 20 years ago now" Archie said coldly. "You screamed for her not to be taken away from you" Archie looked at Ronnie disgusted. "You were never ready to be a mother then and you're not ready to be a mother now". "Yes she is" Danielle whispered. "What did you say?" Archie spat. "Yes she is ready to be a mother" Archie span Danielle round to face him again. "Then maybe you ain't cut out to be a daughter!" Archie shouted then went to punch Danielle. Christy ran from the shadows and flew into Archie knocking him onto the road. "What the hell?" Archie said. He then looked at Christy. Then at Danielle who had fell to the floor. "Christine" he said standing up. "Why did you…" he said. Christy stood strongly in front of Danielle facing her father. Archie walked towards Christy, "you're no where near strong enough Christine, to even try and fight me" Christy shifted uneasily. Ronnie tired to move and reach Danielle but she was still glued to the spot unable to move. Then she heard a car coming…

"I took you in, put you in that school and this is how you repay me?" Archie shouted moving towards Christy again. Christy looked down the road and spotted a sports car coming up the road quickly. Christy ran and pushed her father again into the path of the sports car. Danielle ran up and grabbed Christy's t-shirt back. Bringing Christy well out of the sports car's way. The sports car collided with Archie's body sending him up and over the bonnet. The sports car screeched to a halt. Danielle hugged Christy tightly. "Thank you" she whispered.

***************************************

Ronnie woke up. She tried to search her mind for what happened next. Were Christy AND Danielle in the next room sleeping/. What happened? What happened?. Then ronnie remembered. The sports car had hit Danielle. She was dead and buried not Archie. Ronnie pulled her head under the blankets and cried.


End file.
